


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (一)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (一)

1\. 

 

那外緣不規矩的時鐘是由長短不一、形狀不同的樹枝所組成的，一根根的黑褐色樹枝沿著中心點向外延伸，像是一棵樹開支散葉般，彷彿擁有生命。它就掛在木製的梁柱上，這個位置和它十分相襯，好像這根柱子佇立在此的那一秒開始，它就在那了。

 

時間不早了，Rakitić卻仍在列隊的隊伍中掙扎，彎曲的分針正緩的移動著，宛如有一位年邁的長者，用那皺巴巴的食指正指著窗外，提醒他，他該走了。

 

「再一下就好了。」Rakitić雖然是這樣想的，但眼前冗長的隊伍讓他不自覺失望的碎唸了幾句。

 

清幽的音樂正在播送，和吐著白煙呼呼作響咖啡機交織成不和諧的樂章，櫃台最右側放置著一架復古的冰滴咖啡壺，透明的圓柱型玻璃瓶內清楚地看到融化的冰塊化成了水緩緩的往低處流動，原本清澈的水滴，最終染上了帶著香氣的褐色精華。Rakitić有一瞬間覺得這方型的吧台成了冰火之戰的擂台，而他看不出誰佔了上風。

 

身後兩位客人的交談內容一字不漏的流進Rakitić耳裡，多是沒什麼重點的的閒話家常，像是中午準備要吃什麼、鄰居昨晚又彈琴到了半夜、假日要不要一起去看球賽...等，所以他沒多特別留意，反倒是默默觀察著表面結滿水珠的冰滴壺，「掉了…」又一滴滑落了。

 

在這吵雜的空間內，時間流逝的腳步聲卻仍清晰的回盪在Rakitić耳邊，他嘆了口氣，此時他真希望這他媽的隊伍能快點前進。

 

 

一聲清脆的鈴鐺聲伴隨著他踏出咖啡廳，冷風立刻劃過他的身體兩側，Rakitić拿著戰利品－咖啡的手不自覺的顫抖了一下，他立刻用另一手將方才在室內因為暖氣而解下的圍巾重新圈上。

 

「嗯？」Rakitić的耳朵一向很靈，他時常注意到常人時常忽略的細碎聲響，有一陣節奏迥異的步伐混雜在人群內。

 

街道上人來人往，市中心一向如此，儘管擁有偌大的街道，仍無法承載人群和車潮。已經下午了，天氣的嚴寒讓大家都加快了前往目的地的腳步，但那個聲音的頻率卻快驚人，Rakitić不得不四處張望來尋找音源。

 

「不好意思。」一道甜美的聲線從Rakitić身後傳來了，他一轉身，發現那聲音的主人是一位年輕貌美的女士，對方微笑嘴角帶著一絲抱歉，他愣了一會，才發現他和對方正隔著一道透明玻璃門面對面。

 

Rakitić立刻從原地彈起，想起他還擋在店門口呢！

 

「真是抱歉。」他趕緊挪動身子好讓對方開門，那位小姐點頭示意謝意，Rakitić又再次說聲抱歉，然後對方沒入了人潮，兩個的交流也到此為止。

 

正當Rakitić回神時，一道不小的力道往他左手而來，這突如其來的衝擊，讓他緊握的紙杯在手中翻倒，褐色的液體從紙杯各個可能的出口流洩而出，在空中畫出幾道美麗的弧度還以一絲絲白霧點綴，顯得有些夢幻。

 

「對、對不起！」這句道歉尾音拉的極長，原來是那個撞到自己的人只留下一句話後就跑開了，音量也隨著對方的腳步被拉走，他望著對方的背影，對方像是身後有一群兇惡的狼正張著血盆大口追趕著他，他若不使盡全力奔跑，就會命喪狼口之下似的。

 

Rakitić下意識的往反方向看，就像當你看到一群人往前跑時，你會好奇到底發生了什麼事一般，但是那邊並沒有追趕的人，更沒有＂狼＂，就只是各自行走的路人罷了，那麼，那個人又是為了什麼原因像垂死之人般，需要奮力一搏呢？

 

方才那刻在腦中回放，那名男子，雕刻般精緻的五官全揪成一團，眼眶充斥的隨時都可能溢出的薄霧，霎那間的四眼相交，Rakitić看出恐懼深嵌在對方淡棕色的瞳孔中，那並不是觀賞驚悚片時被劇情、音效或畫面誘發出來的短暫驚嚇，而是那種發自內心的體現。

 

「嘶－」疼痛終於隨著神經傳遞至大腦，Rakitić縮著被熱咖啡澆到的左手，大衣衣袖上也多了一大片污漬，「喂、那個…阿…跑走了…」Rakitić才想起要該要對方賠償，但那個人早就不見蹤影了。

 

這麼嬌小的人怎麼會跑那麼快阿…他摸圌摸鼻子，只好自認倒楣，排了20分鐘買到的咖啡一口沒喝到、第一次穿的大衣被弄髒了卻求償無門，更重要的是，他必須回去工作了！

 

「Oh…老天啊！今天是什麼日子啊！」Rakitić仰著天，口中喊著無聲的話問候上帝，在一個氣憤的空踢後認命的回到工作崗位上。

 

＃

 

人們周圍穿梭著無數的陌生人，每一個人都曾與你擦肩而過，但你毫不知情，有天當你開始注意到某個人時，他便會時常出現在你的視線範圍，你才發現原來他一直都在。這是一個神奇的定律，而Rakitić也見證了這一點。

 

每天下午三點至四點，Rakitić會從辦公大樓出來到對街的咖啡廳帶杯咖啡，今天也不例外。

 

「是他！」他在心中大喊，已經連續兩天看見他了。

 

在人群中穿梭的小個子，目測大概只有170公分左右，這樣得身高在這座城市中顯得非常袖珍，連穿著高跟鞋的女性都能與他比肩，以至於他幾乎隱形在人群之中，若非他總是奔馳迅速和頻頻和擦撞到的路人道歉，Rakitić也不會注意到他。

 

「他來了。」Rakitić心想著，那個小個子正從自己右手方跑過來，他總是在這個時間點從這條街跑過，彷彿像《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》老是喊著：「不好了、要遲到了」的兔子，匆匆越過這裡，只差他手裡沒拿著一只懷錶。

 

Rakitić心中染起一絲歉意，明明不認識對方，就未經同意的將對方形容成兔子，要是他知道了，肯定高興不起來吧？

 

小個子從Rakitić身前踏出第一步時，他不知哪來的想法伸出左手抓圌住了對方因奔跑而擺動的手，對方因為向前的力道被瞬間阻斷，身子馬上向後傾斜，小個子慌張的用幾個急促的踏步重新抓回平衡，而當他納悶為何如此時，馬上發現了自己手腕上多了另一隻手。

 

小個子愣愣地盯著那隻不屬於自己的手幾秒，然後像是突然嚇醒一般，迅速的抬起頭，Rakitić也被對方突如其來的動作嚇了一跳，他清楚的看到對方棕色的瞳孔瞬間放大後隨即又縮小，眼神帶著警戒，全身的肌肉也跟著緊繃起來。

 

Rakitić感覺對方的手開始掙扎了，但他反射性的使力回扯，此時對方的臉色立刻刷白並且更用力的想甩開自己。

 

「那個...」Rakitić想開口說些什麼，但是對方的情緒起伏的激烈，開始大叫了起來，嘴裡重複喊著「放開！」，然後扭動著身子，他像是用盡全身的力量一般，進入一種近乎歇斯底里的狀態，而他也馬上引起周遭路人的目光，有些人停下腳步向著他們表露關注、有些人則是開始指指點點著。

 

Rakitić朝他們點點頭，並且用眼神一一告知身旁的人這裡什麼事情也沒有。

 

「您不記得我了？」Rakitić用手指指著自己胸口，嘴角扯著笑，「您前幾天撞到我，害我的咖啡打翻了，您記得嗎？」

 

小個子抬眼盯著自己，表情沒什麼變化，Rakitić馬上指著自己左邊袖子，那一片咖啡漬明顯的不用仔細觀察都看得出來，小個子原本被害怕情緒遮蓋的眼終於透出一絲光，他雙眼一眨，彷彿說著＂阿...是你阿...“。

 

Rakitić不經想笑，有哪個人會像他一樣只因為想穿著新衣服而穿著髒掉的大衣出門？但此刻他卻感謝自己的舉動，因為這個證據，讓＂兇手＂無法便解了！

 

對方的手部的肌肉不再緊繃，Rakitić也就順勢放開了手。

 

「真的很抱歉。」小個子很快的鞠躬道歉，但是Rakitić發現對方的視線並沒有聚焦在自己身上，他頻頻彎腰的時候兩眼總是往四方掃射，搞的Rakitić也好奇的往周圍巡視了一遍。

 

小個子原地踏著腳步，咬著唇往身後一看，好像正要出門去玩的孩子卻被母親叫住，但是心卻在外頭的公園一般，他很想離開，Rakitić看得出來。

 

他從寬大的藍色羽絨外套口袋內拿出一只皮夾，手卻沒來由的一直顫抖著，Rakitić由上而下的視角清楚的看見對方額頭竟然沁出汗珠，在這種寒風刺骨的天氣裡，實在很不正常。小個子打開皮夾，皮夾內乾淨的奇異，沒有照片、信圌用圌卡或是發票，就只有幾張鈔票而已，他手指撚著一張，停頓了一會又在再拿了一張，就這樣重複了好幾次，Rakitić伸出手想拍拍對方引起注意，但小個子在他快碰上的時候，用力的揮開了自己的手，而他的皮夾也因為力道而被甩到了地上。

 

「對不起、真的很對不起！」他又道歉了幾次，然後蹲下去撿起自己的錢包，和散出來的幾張鈔票，Rakitić原本也想一起幫忙，但想對方方才的動作，只好微蹲著，表示自己的關心。

 

小個子站了起來，「不好意思，該賠您多少？」他手裡攢著幾張還未放進皮夾內的鈔票。

 

「沒關係、沒關係，到底是您，您還好嗎？」Rakitić帶著關切的口吻，眼前這個人的舉止詭異的人。

 

「啊？沒事...」小個子的眼神閃爍了一下。

 

「這樣阿...」他在說謊。

 

Rakitić從懷中抽圌出一個銀色的方形扁盒，從裡面取出一張名片，「如果您以後有任何困難，歡迎聯絡我。」Rakitić朝對方露出一抹微笑，經過計算過的精緻笑容，這是他工作時才會掛上的。

 

小個子接過後，讀了名片上的字後又看了Rakitić一眼，隨後又彎腰道謝了一次，很快跑離了現場。

 

TBC.

吃下萬笛後才發現...原來入了邪教 (?!


End file.
